paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Medic
The Medic is a special unit added on Day 6 of Hoxton's Housewarming Party as one of the SWAT's game changers. His healing ability instantly restores the health of any law enforcer he focuses on, allowing them to survive even otherwise fatal shots. The Medic spawns only on Overkill and above. Description Finally. These guys might be just what we needed to tilt the balance. The casualty rates have been far too high, and it’s a long game. Losing fewer officers in combat might mean we’ll ultimately have the manpower to last the whole distance in this war on crime.|FBI Files Description}} Medics wear red and white gear, making them easy to notice, and can be armed with assault rifles and shotguns. Behavior Despite their relatively higher health compared to other light special units like Tasers and Cloakers, Medics are much weaker in combat due to them lacking the former two's direct offensive capabilities. On their own, Medics are rather squishy even on One Down mode and generally cannot take much damage before dying. Because of this, the Medic AI is scripted to improve its own survivability in combat by forcing the unit to stick with their comrades as appropriate for their role. Medics tend to hide behind other advancing units which serve as their meatshield that soaks up the incoming damage from the players, while they themselves will heal any damage the crew may have inflicted upon the frontliners. Medics behave much like a regular law enforcer, usually firing upon the players while moving to cover if he has line of sight to them. If a Medic spots an injured law enforcer nearby, he will crouch and open his healthkit, healing them. A law enforcer being healed will sport a bright green aura. Medics have a cooldown in between heals. Strategy Quite obviously, the Medic should be treated as a priority target if one is spotted in the field. Being capable of restoring any enemy unit to full health, the Medic can prove rather problematic if paired with Bulldozers or Tasers, which is further made worse by their tendency to hang behind said units during a shootout, making them much harder to hit. If not targeted, they can help reduce a fair amount of damage the crew inflicts and prolong the fight. Medics also tend to stay in or behind groups of enemies for cover and generally do not pursue heisters, often preventing an opportunity to eliminate them. As such, other enemies can rush into areas where players are taking cover and can be healed if damaged. The Medic's key weakness is while healing a law enforcer, he cannot move nor attack for the duration and must rely on the assistance of nearby units. It is imperative to either quickly kill enemies near the medic or try to seperate them. Even dominating common units that were healed by the medic can be a viable strategy to fight against medics. The Molotov Cocktail and Incendiary grenades are excellent, as they can cover a wide area and constantly damage units caught in the blaze. Medics will not be able to counter the constant damage as easily and players can use less ammo to kill burning law enforcement, if given the right circumstances. If said weapons and a steady fire arsenal is not available, utilizing explosive weaponry, like a HE loaded shotgun, can damage and potentially stun common units and most special enemies, thus making it harder for medics to heal them quickly. This creates an open window to quickly kill them. Another option could be to take them out from afar with a sniper rifle, where you won't have to be close to so many cops getting healed. But due to the fact he tends to hide behind other officers, landing shots on him might be more difficult as he isn't on the front lines like other Specials such as the Bulldozer. It can be a pain if there are 2 medics nearby and they heal each other, the best thing to do is kill one while the other's ability is on cooldown. Quotes Trivia *One of the Medics in the announcement comic strip on Day 6 appears to have a pillow or ice pack roped to his helmet. *In reality, the use of a police medical unit is very scarce and highly impractical logistic-wise due to the generally small scale of any would-be police-vs-criminal standoff. **Even on the off chance that medical care is warranted, the wounded units are usually retrieved by on-site EMTs to a nearby medical station for healing instead of being treated immediately by a single medic, as it is unlikely there can be enough supplies carried by a single unit for full treatment. **Usually, units wounded to the point of requiring medical help cannot be quickly fixed up to rejoin the fight like portrayed in the game. **However, given the rather ridiculous amount of in-game law enforcers on the site, a medic would likely be the only way to maintain the health of the police troops that still allow them to fight back when needed. *The lines spoken by the medic are more reserved and less threatening compared to the other special units. **Based on his quotes, the Medic is convinced that the police always win and yells at the crew to give up, even though he carries low-tier weaponry and armor compared to the other special units. **Given that a Medic's primary role is to provide medical support and not offensive, it makes sense for them to not actively try to threaten the player crew, though their firing behavior is dependent on their AI base. **While having unlimited supplies, a Medic may occasionally mention a shortage of morphine or painkillers. *Due to them not having a unique regional model, American Medics will inexplicably appear in the Boiling Point heist. They do speak Russian, however. *They are able to heal through walls which can be pretty problematic and annoying in indoor heists like Panic Room. *If an enemy unit is killed while being healed, usually by means of a massively powerful attack such as with the Thanatos .50 cal or reasonably modified shotgun, their corpse would still be highlighted green for a few seconds after dying. Gallery 20161015024706_1.jpg|A Medic engaging the player during the Safe House Raid. Category:Special enemies (Payday 2)